Boxing is a sport that requires a very high level of hand-eye coordination and very refined timing and sequencing of movements. It also provides a highly developed training regimen which can produce excellent physical conditioning. For those reasons, various types of fitness training regimens have been developed which draw upon drills and/or exercises associated with boxing. Such fitness regimens commonly utilize boxing-related equipment, such as boxing gloves, hand wraps, heavy bags, speed bags, double-end bags, focus mitts, medicine balls, and jump ropes.
In such boxing-related fitness regimens, precise focus on one or more moving objects is essential. But such refined focus is often difficult to achieve in a busy gym where a number of trainees are active and several persons and pieces of equipment are in motion simultaneously. Moreover, boxing fitness drills typically require an intricate series of movements executed with exact timing. Effective visual cues and prompts to coordinate such movements may also be difficult to implement in a busy gym environment.
The combined needs to focus the trainee's attention and choreograph his/her movements can be addressed by providing a semi-dark gym environment, in which ultraviolet (UV) lighting accentuates various pieces of UV-luminescent equipment and provides color-based prompts for sequencing and timing of movements. The present invention presents a training method based on such use of UV lighting.